


First Responders

by Tezzieh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mackson is a bit more civilised lmao, awkward tripple date, hard post date Murphamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a successful young officer in the k-9 unit, with two interns following his every step. Lexa and Miller.Eric Jackson is a young very successful surgeon, he too has two interns following him everywhere. Clarke and Murphy.When Lexa and Clarke set up a tripple date, they had no idea their friends would match this well.





	First Responders

Clarke looks up from her text conversation with her girlfriend when Jackson and Murphy sit down by her. “I was already wondering what took you so long.” She says. “No you weren’t, you were too focussed on your phone.” The salt, as usual is high with Murphy. “Why must you always be like this?” Jackson asks the younger man. “Well, my latest reason is the fact that Emorie broke up with me over the weekend? What’s yours?” Murphy retrotts. “I am, unlike you, not a salty asshole.” Jackson rebuffs him. Murphy rolls his eyes and groans, burrying his face in his arms.   
“Well, I hope at least you are having a good day.” Jackson tells Clarke. “Yeah, I guess, Lexa is trying to talk me in arranging two of her friends a date for the weekend.” Clarke shrugs noncommittally. Murphy lifts his head. “Friends with big tits?” He asks. Jackson gives him a bit of a slap on the back of his head. Murphy’s expression turns sour. Clarke can’t help a giggle. “They both work out, so yeah boob game strong.” She replies. “Pics or you’re a liar.” Murphy says. “I think you should let yourself be surprised Johnny.” Jackson teases. “So I can tell Lexa the dates are arranged?” Clarke asks.

~~~

“What are you smiling about?” Bellamy asks. Lexa clicks off her phone so no one can see what she’s talking about with her girlfriend. “You’ll find out.” She smiles at him. Bellamy rolls his eyes. He sit opposite to her. “What is taking Miller?” Lexa asked. Bellamy shrugs. “He should hurry the hell up.” Lexa sounds oddly strict.  
Miller shows up soon enough though, sitting down beside Bellamy. “Good, there you are.” Lexa puts away her phone. “Did I miss something big?” Miller asks, sounding only mildly suspicious. “Not yet.” Bellamy replies. “What is that supposed to mean?” Miller frowns. “Lexa is planning something and I don’t think I like it.” Bellamy says. Lexa fixes him with a stare. Bellamy looks back, calm and patient as ever. “Do tell, what are you planning?” Miller asks. Lexa pretends to study her nails. “Well...” She cooes coyly.  
“Well what?” Bellamy presses her for it. He isn’t one for surprises. “I arranged you dates..” Lexa says with a wide grin. “Do we need dates?” Bellamy asks. “I do.” Miller says loudly. “You both do, you’re sad singles.” Lexa tells Bellamy. “I refuse to be labeled a sad single.” Bellamy objects.

~~~

“So who are we going to match up with whom?” Clarke asks. Lexa chews her bottom lip. “Well, I don’t really know your friends...” She says. “Murphy is not my friend.” Clarke says resolutely. “Okay, whatever, this Jackson dude is right?” Lexa asks. “Yeah, I need Jackson to have a good date, he deserves it.” Clarke answers. “Both Bellamy and Miller are good dates. Only….” Lexa begins. “Only what?” Clarke frowns. “Bellamy is a little .. much.” Lexa answers. “What do you mean by that?” Clarke gives her girlfriend a confused look. “He is just a bit overwhelming, as a person. He is a good dude, don’t get me wrong, but he’s got … He’s got a lot of love to give, maybe a bit too much.” Lexa has no idea how to explain Bellamy’s version of intense. “Well, let’s see if Murphy can handle him.” Clarke shrugs.  
“Let’s just get ready.” Lexa leaves the bedroom to take a shower. Clarke follows her with a wide smirk on her face. 

~~~

“Where are you going, all dressed up?” Octavia asks. She gives her brother an up and down. “Nowhere in particular.” Bellamy says. His freckled cheeks heat up a little. “You look like you have got someone to impress.” Octavia is obviously not buying it. “If only I’d know who it is.” Bellamy sighs.   
“You are up for a blind date huh?” Lincoln decides he is part of the conversation too. “I blame Lexa for all of it.” Bellamy replies. “Do you at least know whether it is a dude or a chick?” Lincoln asks. “Lexa wouldn’t say.” Bellamy gives himself a last one over in the mirror and decides who ever is his date will have to make due with his floppy curls and glasses look.  
“You look fine big brother, who ever is set up to be your date should consider themself lucky.” Octavia says. Bellamy gives a little awkward shrug. “If you say so...” He hasn’t been out on a date in quite a while and he feels his confidence drain away as he heads for the door.   
“Don’t forget to lock the doors when you leave.” He calls out to his sister. “Don’t you worry, just have a lot of fun and wear a condom!” Lincoln yells back. “Get out of my house!” Bellamy screams to him before he closes the door behind him.

~~~

Clarke and Lexa are already at the restaurant when Bellamy arrives. “Punctual as always.” Lexa says, as a greeting, nodding her head to him. Clarke stands and offers him a hand. “I’m Lexa’s girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.” She says. “Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy replies with a curt nod. Clarke sits back and Bellamy sits down beside Lexa, leaving open one spot beside him and two beside Clarke. Bellamy feels he is beginning to get a bit antsy.  
Miller arrives soon as well, seeming a little bit out of breath. “I didn’t want to be too late.” He explained, sitting down beside Bellamy. “You aren’t, you’d be late if everyone else were there, but it seems Clarke’s half of the deal will let us wait.” Lexa said. “Jackson is usually punctual.” Clarke protested.   
Two minutes later a rather drenched Jackson turned up. “Nathan, this is your date.” Lexa says. Miller looks up at Jackson, his dark eyes shimmering in delight. He gets up and offers Jackson his hand. “Nathan Miller, nice to meet you.” He says. “Nice to meet you Nathan, my name’s Eric Jackson.” Jackson grins at him.   
Jackson sits opposite of Miller and the two are amicably talking within a minute. Clarke sends Lexa a grin. “Match well made.” Lexa admits. “That leaves your date, Bellamy.” She tells rather redundantly. “Murphy isn’t the most reliable of people.” Clarke mumbles. “Gee, I feel so much more confident in the success of this evening now.” Bellamy says. “He’s likely delayed by the rain.” Jackson provides gently.

Murphy is fifteen minutes too late. And he looks like he’s come swimming rather than with public transport. “Oh this better be worth my time.” Is his greeting when he flops down between Jackson and Clarke. He looks Bellamy straight in the eye and then turns to Clarke. “I came here for a busty babe and all I get is a scowling nerd?” He sounds rather accusatory. “This year is a gay event only Murphy, get with the program.” Clarke says to him strictly. “And what is wrong with the scowling nerd?” Lexa asks sharply. “It is a dude!” Murphy says, just a bit too loud.   
“I assume you are not into men.” Bellamy tries to keep his voice gentle, resulting in a smooth deep purr that has even Clarke a little flustered. Murphy, although with a blush dusting his cheeks, turns to Clarke. “This is a gay only event, right?” He smart mouths. Clarke can only gape at him. Lexa gives a bit of a guffaw and Bellamy, Miller and Jackson laugh.   
“I like him.” Bellamy tells Lexa. “I am so glad I have you approval.” Murphy sneers. “He’s your date, you’ll have to make due.” Jackson points out. “Make it worth my while, I almost fucking drowned to get here.” Murphy looks at Bellamy again. 

The waitress comes to take their order of drinks. Murphy eyes her and gives her a wide smile. Bellamy lets his breath escape him slowly and resigns himself to the fact that Murphy is likely not into him. He hasn’t even asked him for his name. Which is likely the first of many disappointments.  
The drinks come swiftly, as do the meal cards. Miller and Jackson are clearly hitting it off well and they are off in their own world, deep in conversation about some subreddit they both are very invested in, it is very cute, really.  
Lexa raises her glass. “To the gay event that is the current year.” She proposed. Bellamy raises his glass to hers. “May it be a pain in the ass.” While he says it he gives Murphy a challenging look. Murphy, very much like Bellamy expects, rises to the challenge. “Oh you bet it will.” The pale man raises his glass as well. Jackson, Miller and Clarke follow suit. “Cheers!” They all call out.

The conversation smoothens a bit from there. Bellamy, Lexa and Murphy are discussing the latest sports results. Clarke looks to be regretting this date, because she has no one to talk to. Unlike her girlfriend, she does not keep up with whatever sports were on the tellie. Bellamy and Murphy how ever do and they seem to root for all the same teams.   
After a while though, they all fall a bit silent. They study their meal cards. “I could just order all of this and just eat a little of all of it.” Miller says. “It all does sound delicious.” Jackson agrees. “It say here there is a group arrangement with a bit of everything.” Bellamy points out. “We’ll do that.” Jackson says. “Yeah, I’m in.” Miller nods. Bellamy turns his brown eyes to Murphy. Murphy feels like Bellamy is searching for his very soul. It makes him a bit dizzy, somehow. “Sure..” He admits reluctantly.  
The waitress comes over as soon as Lexa gestures her to. “Have you made your choice?” She asks. She is eyeing Bellamy like he is a whole ass snack. Murphy feels jealousy stab through his gut. Bellamy is supposed to be his date, dammit. “We have, we would like group arrangement for six, please.” Bellamy is, as always polite. The waitress jolts it down on her pad and nods. “Very well, would you like a refill of your drinks?” Her eyes are trained on Bellamy’s face. “Not yet, thank you.” Bellamy shakes his head. The waitress scurries off.  
“The nerve on that woman.” Murphy bristles. Bellamy allows himself a bit of a grin. “Awe, what is the matter Murph.” Clarke cooes teasingly. “She was inching up my date!” Murphy doesn’t even bother being subtle about it. Bellamy’s smile turns smug.   
“You didn’t even ask the man’s name and now you’re being all jelly. Jonathan Murphy, you are an utter disappointment.” Jackson says. “Yes Johnny boy, you ought to have asked my name.” Bellamy agrees. “I already do, officer.” Murphy says with a wicked little smirk. “You reputation precedes you Bellamy.” Miller teases. “How could it not, half my friends have been in trouble with him.” Murphy adds. “Are you a troublemaker?” Bellamy asks him. Murphy shrugs a little. “I used to be, in high school, but I figured it won’t do my studies any good.” He replies. “But my friend Mbege told me a tale or two about the great Bellamy Blake.” Murphy’s smirk grows smug. “Mbege… Darker looking boy?” Bellamy asks, his brows furrowing. Murphy nods in response. “He does have a habit of public intoxication. Very unclassy.” Bellamy remarks.   
“Well, Murphy ain’t all class either.” Clarke says. “Aren’t you the life of the party.” Murphy rolls his eyes at her. “Now now, shall we keep things at least polite. This is a date after all.” Jackson chides his friends. Bellamy and Miller exchange a look and laugh together. “What is so funny?” Murphy asks sharply. “Inside joke.” Miller says dismissively. “This is a date, inside jokes are unwanted.” Clarke wise asses.

The first course arrives rather swiftly. The waitress gives each a small plate and another brings out a large platter filled with all sorts of little bit this and that. It all looks mouth watering.  
“I can only say, dig in.” Bellamy says jovially, an expression on his face that makes clear he thinks himself in charge. Not that anyone would contest him for it. They all much rather just eat and talk. They all help themselves to whatever they are partial to. Whether it is the spicey Thom Ka Kai or the thinly cut carpaccio of duck breast. Whether it is the rolls of smokes salmon or the small bowl of salad. Or any of the four other choices.   
They are all conversing happily about the festival that will soon come to town. They all plan on going. Lexa and Clarke are of course going together. And Jackson invited Miller to be his official date. Miller blushes comely and agrees eagerly. “Pfft cheesy shit.” Murphy snorts. “Too bad you think that way, I am sure Bellamy could win you one of them huge teddy bears at the shooting games.” Jackson says teasingly. “I don’t want a fuckin teddy bear, I want a fluffy unicorn, like in the Despicable Me movies.” Murphy replies. “I could totally win you that, too.” Bellamy assures him. “Oh you better.” Murphy’s eyes become sharp. But that others laugh all the same.   
“I am not in it for the plushies anyway, the best thing is the fireworks show.” Murphy says. “And all the snacks.” Miller adds. “Cotton Candy, enormous lollipops, roast sausages, egg rolls and big mugs of beer.” Jackson agrees. “I do like the plushies.” Clarke says in a defensive tone. Lexa smiles admittingly at her.

The main course comes after a while too. After just the right amount of time. As does a refill of their drinks. Murphy drinks deeply from his beer and grins comfortably. He is relaxing a bit and the food in his belly helps his mood too. Not to mention that on the other side of the table Bellamy is not at all hard on the eyes.  
Fragrant meats are served on hot plates. Bowls of baked potatoes and fries in three different sorts are put down in bowls, as are an array of salads and several types of roasted and stir fried vegetables. “Food boner.” Miller says. “I can’t but agree.” Murphy starts loading his plate with at least his fair share of meats, curly fries and french fries. “Now now John, eat your vegetables.” Bellamy chides him a playful tone. Murphy flips him the longest finger. “Murphy, that is impolite.” Jackson elbows him. “Keep your arms to yourself.” Murphy snarls.  
“Shall we keep this civil?” Bellamy sends Murphy a bit of a strict look. Murphy seems to shrink back into his chair. “Very well, we keep it civil.” Bellamy is mildly pleased with the result.

The rest of dinner is pleasant enough.

But then desert arrives. Every little thing about it looks perfect. Murphy moans in delight only at the sight. Bellamy feels the sound stab through his mind … and his groin. His ears turn bright red. Which Murphy notices. He winks at Bellamy, but says nothing. Bellamy gives him a dark look. He plans on showing Murphy what he is worth, but rather in the privacy of his own home than in a restaurant loo.

~

They all head out at the same time. Lexa and Clarke head home in Clarke’s car. Miller calls an über and he and Jackson leave together, too. Bellamy gives Murphy a sideways look. “What?” Murphy asks. “My car is around back.” Bellamy replies. “So?” Murphy frowns at him. Bellamy winds his fingers around Murphy’s wrist, quite tightly. He can see Murphy’s pupils dilate. “You are coming with me.” He says sternly to the younger man. “Says who?” Murphy tries to sound rebellious, but there is a quivering note in his voice. Not a note of fear, but of excitement. “Says I.” Bellamy draws him along to the car.  
He holds the passenger side door for Murphy. The younger man gives him an insecure look. Quite different from the rebellious tone of his voice earlier. “Come, get in.” Bellamy keeps his voice gently, but with a bit of a stern tone. Murphy, rather to Bellamy’s surprise, obliges. Bellamy shuts the passengers side door. He walks around the car and crawls behind the wheel.   
“Are you always the designated driver?” Murphy asks. Bellamy turns the key into the ignition. He chuckles softly as a response. He drums his fingers on the wheel and steers out of the parking lot. “More often than not.” He replies after a silence that lasts for a few minutes.


End file.
